


Time After Time

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 09:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12339981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Soulmate au. Ray has lived countless lives





	Time After Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ds_snippet prompt: Time After Time and the Anythingdrabble prompt: homicide

Unlike most people, Ray believed it past lives. Maybe there was something wrong with his brain, but he could remember every former life.

Time after time, he lived each life as if it was his last.

Like most people, Ray believed in soulmates. His soulmate followed him through each life. Sometimes they were a man and a woman or sometimes they were both woman, one time Ray was an older lady and his soulmate was a white cat. No matter what his soulmate looked like, he always felt s tingle when they touched.

They were a duet.

When Ray became Ray, he thought Stella was his soulmate. He never felt the tingle, but he thought this time was different. 

Now Ray was in the Police Station going through files for a homicide. He was still getting use to being Ray Vecchio. He needed a break from being Ray Kowalski, a man who had lived countless lives, but who current life sucked.

‘Ray!’ Someone said. 

Ray turned around and saw a bright red uniform. That must be The Mountie Welsh had told him about.

He walked up to The Mountie and hugged him. Ray grinned as he felt a familiar tingle.


End file.
